In the context of a software system, an alert (also referred to as a notification) is a form of output that presents information to a user at a given time or in response to a given trigger event, rather than output that is presented immediately in response to a user request. Possible forms of output may include emails, SMS messages, visual cues, audible tones, combinations thereof, and the like.
In many conventional systems, users can create and configure alerts; however, such a process can be inconvenient and cumbersome. For example, access to advanced features for configuring alerts may be several steps removed from a user's current action. A user may have to go through a complex series of steps to configure alerts, including choosing a data item that concerns him or her, clicking one or more menu items that allow him or her to create an alert, choosing a property of the badge that is relevant to his concern, specifying a value or threshold related to the property, and finally saving the alert.
In addition, many users may not be aware of alert configuration options; thus, difficulties in discovering alert features may be a significant hurdle to effective use. A user may first have to choose a relevant data item, select a configuration option that contains advanced properties, select the alert item from a list of advanced options, select a specific property of the badge, enter a value, and finally save the alert.
Due to the complexity of these steps, crafting alerts may be a time-consuming process that requires significant understanding of the operation of the software involved. Hence, many users may opt to forego alerts entirely. As a result, critical events or time periods may come and go without their notice.